1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device capable of realizing dual-image display.
2. Related Art
There are known a dual-image display device which displays different images to be viewed by different viewers in different viewing positions and a stereoscopic display device which displays a stereoscopic image. One system for the above-mentioned image display devices is a parallax barrier system. An image display device based on the parallax barrier system includes a liquid crystal display panel and a parallax barrier provided on the viewer side display surface of the liquid crystal display panel. The parallax barrier has some opening portions which are in the form of stripes at predetermined positions. For example, the opening portions of the parallax barrier are disposed in a manner such that a first image is viewed only by a first viewer and a second image is viewed only by a second viewer when different images are provided to different viewer in different viewing positions.
JP-A-2004-140700 and JP-A-2006-276569 disclose dual-image display techniques in which two different images displayed on one display device can be individually viewed by different viewers.
Japanese Patent No 3,096,613 discloses a stereoscopic display device in which pixels for left eye and pixels for right eye are alternately arranged in all rows and columns.
In even the dual-image display device using the parallax barrier or the like, it is possible to display two images by alternately arranging picture elements of one input image and picture elements of another input image in a row direction and a column direction like the display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3,096,613. In this case, in single-image display mode in which the two images input as the input images are the same image, if a viewing direction is misaligned with a direction confronting the display device so as to be shifted to the left side or to the right side from the confronting direction, white lines and white dots look tinted with colors. Hereinafter, this phenomenon is termed “color separation.”